Quatre Chan in wonderland
by Vanacorien
Summary: Quatre is pinning after Trowa unsure of where they stand, but all that changes when a desert witch gives our little prince a magicle potion that transports him to a diffrent demension where not only Trowa wants him. But the rest of the guys to!
1. Default Chapter

Title: Quatra-chan in Wonderland.  
  
Rated: R fir lot'sa lemony, limey goodness, language and lot'sa hentai! Oh, almost forgot it's pretty AU thou part of it takes place in the GW universe and it's got a bit of OOC in there too, it's from Quatra's POV too. Now add some carrots and lobster and you've got a good ole Yaoi stew! ^_^  
  
Pairings: Mainly Quat+Tro and Heero+ Duo with a little of 5+4,2+4,1+4 and a little bit of het in there just 'acuse.  
  
WARNINGS: this is yaoi; you know what that means, if not get a dictionary. This is going to be graphic guy + guy stuff so sit back and enjoy the ride.  
  
Disclaimer: This is for all future chaps too; I do not own the GW boy's nor do I own Myuki-chan (that story was where I got the idea for the title). They are the property of Sunrise the great, and CLAMP, goddesses of manga. I am simply a poor high school student dedicated to watching bishi guys and proving the existence of leprechauns (I'll get you one day Lucky!!) And even if they wanted to sue me it's not like I have a cent to my name any way, so please lets not waste our time, sit back and enjoy the show.  
  
Quatra-chan in Wonderland By: Vanacorien  
  
Chapter one, what happened to Rabbit wholes?  
  
Heero was pressing closer; his Prussian eye's flaming with heat, sparkling with a devilish light. His normally stoic face set in an undeniably sexy and seductive stare. Oh Allah what did I do to deserve this. "H-Heero? Wa- What are you. . .?" Good Lord! Heero was practically purring! Heero leaned fully on me then putting his strong hands on either side of my head and leaning low over me, brushing his naked chest against my clothed one.  
  
I gulped spontaneously and he did some thing that sounded remarkably like a growl. I can feel my face heat with my blush, who am I kidding Heero's probably set the forest on fire with all of his hormones! I wriggle slightly underneath him and get enough leverage to push my self up on my elbows. No sooner do I get up than Heero pushes me back down splaying his clawed fingers across my chest his claws toying with several buttons.  
  
"Heero! What in the w-"I break off with a squeak as he growled more prominently in his throat and presses harder on my chest. He licks his lips, pink tongue dashing out giving a slight show of his fangs, his eyes glance meaningfully at my lips then my throat. "What's the matter, pretty little Kitty Kat? Don't you want to play with me any more?" He grumbled mockingly, settling his hips firmly on top of me. I could feel a bulge in the tight leather shorts he was wearing and I gasped with shock. Allah!! No WAY that could all be Heero!  
  
He smirked down at me threw his choppy bangs and lowered his face close to mine. "What's the matter Kitty Kat? Did you find a new toy?" He ground his hips into mine slowly rubbing his erection against me "Do you want to play with our toy, pretty Kat?" I gasped involuntarily, I'm pretty sure I was about to catch my hair on fire. "H-Heero . . . NNN! S-Stop! Heero!" What's he playing at?! Whys he doing this?! Oh Allah not him too! How did this happen? Where did it start? It was that shop, that strange little shop in the market! She did it! That girl, she's the on-e who got it all started, it all started out when . . ..  
  
It had been a very long, no good very bad day; I think I've heard part of that somewhere before, from some old earth book I believe. Oh well, I shrug it off literally and am reminded of the small burden of our supplies on my back. I was walking steadily down the small market street, the hard packed ground of sand and mud feeling cool to the touch of my sandals.  
  
Our most recent safe house was located on earth in former Saudi Arabia, the 'mad five' as we so graciously call them (can you blame us?) thought it best to hide us in a major city than in one of the many small farmhouses in the woods. And so any one who goes out must dress the part. I am wearing a dark blue and purple pin striped robe and plain sandals that greatly resemble flip flops, thou a bit sturdier.  
  
A loud bored sigh comes from my far left and I in turn sigh and stop to see what Duo's problem is now. As we were the two to draw less attention than Heero or Wufei (both having their oriental looks) and Trowa currently being out on a mission, Duo and I had been elected the supply runners. This was all fine and dandy with Duo, he even went so far as to pick out a suitable costume, until he learned we had to walk there and back, because the truck would look conspicuous.  
  
Ever sense he had been moody and petulant. I get along very well with Duo, his hyperactive happy nature reminding me of a puppy or a mad dog with a sugar rush. And I know that he sees me as some little brother and I love that feeling. But some times when his moods are bad you could just strangle him with that amazing rope of hair. "I am sorry Duo, but your grumbling isn't going to make a car appear." He scent me a pouty glare and I had to try hard not to laugh. He always made faces when he showed emotion, which reminded you of either a petulant child or of the psychotic teen that he really was.  
  
"I know that Q thanks for the info, but it's hot out here! And I'm starting to sweat? How sexy is that?!" I did laugh then; the thought of Duo pouting because he didn't think he looked sexy sweating was a funny mental picture. I imagined him wrinkling his nose every time he got near any one, immediately checking to make sure he didn't smell of BO. That sounded more like some thing Releena would do thou. "Well then why don't you take to top of your robes off? You're a foreigner they wouldn't say anything." He gave me a slightly frightened look and shuddered. "No way! Did you see the way those guys were staring at me a little while back? Talk about feeling like a piece of meat in the window! I don't know weather they wanted to eat me or jump me!"  
  
I laughed again blushing a little too at the mental picture that brought on and gripped the straps of my back pack harder. "I'm serious Kat! I'm starting to wish I brought my Hee-chan so he could protect me." I stopped laughing when I felt that little pang in my chest. The one I always feel when I hear Duo or Heero talking about the other. Or saw them together. Which was almost constantly, those two could not keep their hands off each other! And their favorite 'private places' were the hangers in every new safe house.  
  
"Hey Q, What's up?" I snapped my head up from where I had let it fall to stare at the ground in thought. "Huh?" Wow that was a doozy. Have I mentioned my extensive vocabulary? For all my education you think I would be better at wording things. He grinned at me so big I thought his teeth would fall out (a true possibility with all the sugar he eats). "What's up with you Q man? You let out this fluttery little sigh thing," He sighed poetically clapping a hand to his fore head and batting his lashes. "And then you slumped like you just found out that the reindeer that hit grandma took out the Easter bunny too."  
  
I laughed again waving at his still 'poetically' simpering form and began to walk again. "It's nothing Duo just a little, lonely I guess." As soon as the words left my mouth I regretted it. He looked at me questioningly and then understanding dawned in his violate eyes. He looked a little bashful sliding one of his hands up to scratch behind his neck a thing he does when embarrassed. "Sorry Q man, didn't think I was crow' in so loud." I sighed and smiled gently at him. "It's okay, it's not your fault, I'm the one who's jealous." And it was true; I wanted what Heero and Duo had. Don't get me wrong; I wouldn't see those two apart come hell or high water.  
  
Duo was much happier than, even when we first met and Heero had turned from Mr. rock cold to some thing identifiable between a painted statute and a human being. They were very good for each other the both of them. But some times . . . "I take it that means you haven't talked to him yet huh?" I shook my head and began walking again, Duo stepping up to match my step. "Well you can't very well know until you tell the boy Q. It's like laundry. You can't just wash it all up and fold it away with out letting it air out or it will fester inside and get moldy. And who wants to wear a moldy pair of briefs?"  
  
I laughed at his comparing my feelings to laundry, but I didn't really want to talk about it. "So are you saying that I should let some one 'air me out' before they put me on?" He grinned at me devilishly and winked. "Well if Trowa likes that kinda kinky stuff me and Heero know a really good spot where- mphmn!" I covered his mouth with my hand blushing furiously. "Not like that Gutter brain!" He laughed loudly at my blushing face and clapped me on the back. "Sorry Quatra but you know what they sa-" He suddenly broke off mid sentence and I glanced at him raising a brow in question. "What? What's up Duo?" "Look down their at that little shop? Can you read that?" I squinted to where he was pointing making out a large purple and dark green painted sing in Arabic. "Witch Azure of the sand's, fortune telling and apothecary." I read aloud in English for Duo's benefit.  
  
"Wow it looks kinda cool! I didn't think they had witches or what ever in Arabia! Hey lets check it out!" He bounced up and down on the balls of his feet reminding me of a chocolate lab puppy I saw once. Then Duo grabbed me by the arm and started dragging me down the street. "B-but Duo! We need to get back to the house! We don't have time, or what if some one-"He glanced back at me in exasperation. "Don't worry Heero's knows how I am, he never expected us to be back on time. Besides, you need a little frivolity. "He grinned manically- over his shoulder. "And beside you never know until you get there right?" He exclaimed exuberantly tugging my arm all the harder. I grinned at Duo's back and sped up a little falling into his quickened step. After all, I never was one to pass up fate. 


	2. Chapter Two

Quatra –chan in Wonderland. By: Vanacorien  
  
**** Warnings: Yaoi, hentai Au with main paring's of 3+4, and 1+2, side parings are 3+4 (in an aggressive but not Quatra harming way) 5+4, 2+4,1+4, 6+4 and 13+4. Lot's lemony goodness some lime humor and male Gundam character's in tight revealing clothes and definitely OOC.  
  
A.N.: For all those who didn't read it on the first chapter, I do not own the gundam boy's if only all dreams could come true. *Sniff* Any who have fun, and I'll try to get the next chappie out by the second week of next month at the most.  
  
***********  
  
Chapter two: The train to wonderland.  
  
Dust, it's the very first thing I noticed when walking into the store, that and the fact that the place was very, very old. Past the stained glass and copper beads covering the portal, the shop looked cramped and aged. Its' mud brick walls cracked and chipping in some places, were covered in shelves and bookcases. Along one wall to my right a long wooden counter ran the length of the room sporting at one end an old cash register, like the kind you would find in an old western film. The rest of its length was dedicated to numerous piles and stacks of both books and papers.  
  
There were two long narrow tables covered in a once delicate silk tasseled cover, now were stained and cluttered with what looked to be the essence of a mad scientist's closet. Vials, beakers and jars upon jars of liquids and oddity's such as drying herbs and what at first glance appeared to be a collection of dried spiders.  
  
"Whoa," Gasped Duo, looking up to the ceiling where numerous herbs were hanging, most of which contributing to the tangy scent in the room. His eyes landed back upon me with a malicious grin as he began to bounce excitedly. "This looks like a scene out of some Indiana Jones movie or some thin' Hey what's that?" He leapt forward eagerly picking up a small wooden box. It was delicately carved and decorated with what appeared to be lacings of silver and gold in Arabic and hieroglyph around every edge.  
  
"Wow! This is sooo cool! I ain't seen any thing like this ever! Oh man!" Duo looked at it from this way and that, turning it to every possible angle and going so far as to flip it over several times. When he went to open the box a deep sultry voice spoke up from between us. "I would rather you not do that my friend." Duo and I both started simultaneously, Duo dropping the box with a startled yip. A fine small hand reached out from under dark purple robes and caught the box deftly. The young woman (judging from her voice) looked first from me to Duo, then back to me. I felt, unnerved. She couldn't have been more than 5 feet tall, under her deep purple robes she looked like a child and most of her face was hidden by her transparent black veils. The only thing I could actually see about the girl was that one of her eyes were anything but as onyx as Wufei's and the other was the clearest thing to ice I had ever seen.  
  
She bowed low, "Salaam my friends, forgive me if I seem commanding but trust me my friend you did not want to open this box. It contains the souls of bitter lovers who were cast from there mates. It devours the soul of any who open the box and casts their minds into the deepest oblivions of space." Duo looked a little startled, then quickly regained his smile and laughed good naturedly. "No forgiveness is necessary then, I should be thanking you! I don't know that I have a soul left to lose, but I do need my noggin."  
  
"Not that you use it much anyway you big clown."  
  
Duo turned to me, a look of mock hurt on his face. "Q-man how could you?!" He cried bringing a hand to his chest and sniffling. The young woman laughed, the sound reminded me of wind chimes. She looked up at both of us, placing the box back on the table. "What may I help you gentlemen with today? Would you like your palms read? Or perhaps a potion for love or a ward for unwanted pests?" I was about to answer when Duo hooked me around the shoulders in a tight bear hug. "We wanna know if our little Quatra will get his man!"  
  
"D-Duo!" I spluttered, blushing furiously. He gave me a cocky grin and glanced back to the fortune teller. His grin slowly faded as he saw the semi dark shadows to her one brilliant eye. "I see, then it is love you seek Mr.?" She paused politely, her voice now a deep husky timber compared to the sultry purr it once was. "Winner." I answered out of habit; I could have kicked my self. Duo didn't even seem to mind or notice my dangerous slip, he was staring at the girl as if she were now the only thing of interest in the room. She moved away from us then, going to one of her many tables and picking up a small clear glass.  
  
Uncorking another small bottle she poured a pale purple-blue liquid into the previous glass filling it almost half way. She then placed it upon a small holder and lit a flame beneath. When she turned around the shadow was gone, and her eyes smiled genuinely. "Which of you would like to go first?" She asked warmly. Duo snapped back to attention like a man caught off guard and suddenly startled. He looked confused for a moment and then a wide smile plastered it's self all over his face. "I wanna go, please! I want my palm read! Please Q-man please?" 


	3. Chapter Three

Quatre chan in Wonderland By: Vanacorien  
  
Warnings and Disclaimer : Yaoi slight AU main parings are 1x2 and 3x4 side parings are 14,24,34,54,64 , and last but not least 134. I do not own the gundam wing characters, but I can dream cant I?  
  
Author's notes: I am going to tell you this; chapter two did not end like that. My computer erased the end of chapter two and I didn't realize it until I went and saw it on FF.net. It's a little embarrassing but every author has his/ her fluke's right? In any case consider this both chapter two ((part two)) and three so it'll be extra long, and all that good jazz. Ready? Set go!!  
  
Chapter two ((part two)) /three of Quatre-Chan in Wonderland  
  
The craziest Train Station and what kinda rabbit whole is this?  
  
"I wanna go please! I want my palm read! Please Q-man please?" I smiled at him shaking my head. "Go ahead Duo I promise I wont stop you." Duo did a strange kind of hop jump and looked expectantly to the young fortune teller. Her eyes creased at the corners, showing her smile. "Of course, if you would both follow me to the back please?" She bobbed her head and went to the back. Duo followed suit like an over exuberant child on Christmas, while I walked a bit more sedately. My mind drifted briefly to what we should have been doing, heading to the base for instance (could never stand to call anywhere we were staying a 'home') making sure the perishables like the milk didn't go to waste in the warmth of the room. Going back to my room and sitting around twiddling my thumbs waiting for a report or response from Trowa. "Mr. Winner?" My head snapped up and I blinked, Duo was looking at me, confusion and a little bit of worry in his violet orbs.  
  
I looked down to answer the woman, when my reply retreated back down my throat. Her one blue eye was shining, brighter than it had before with a bit of a new intensity. "I asked if you are all right Mr. Winner, I'm afraid I am burning strong incense and not all my customers can stand the strength of the smoke." I snapped myself back and nodded no. "No it's all right, I suppose I'm just day dreaming that's all." She nodded sagely and waved her hand toward a large over stuffed pillow. "Would you and Mr. Maxwell please take a seat?" Duo sat down Indian style on his large maroon pillow while I settled my self on a slightly smaller red tasseled one. She drew a large velvet curtain that I had not noticed over the doorway, insuring our privacy. I suddenly felt a great deal of unease. I couldn't place it, which puzzled me even more, surely this girl was no threat to either Duo or I, both of us armed and trained. Not all weapons are steel and wood sir.  
  
My head shot up and I nearly fell backward off my pillow. The girl was standing over me, a bronze trey held lightly in her hands. "E-Excuse me?" I squeaked blinking hard. Duo looked at me curiously again and then back at the girl who was totally undisturbed by my strange behavior. "I asked if you would like some of my village's coffee. It is a special brew, your friend agreed and I was wondering if you would like some as well." I nodded absently and watched detachedly as she poured me a small glass of the black brew. Placing it gently in my hand she then took the trey away and sat down on the largest off the pillows in the room, crossing her legs Indian style like Duo. I sipped at the coffee, surprising the hell out of my elf when I nearly burned my tongue on the surprisingly sweet brew. Arabian and middle eastern coffee in general is fairly bitter and sometimes to the point of needing as much sugar in one cup as Duo would put on his toast( the American cannot eat anything without out the aid of caffeine or sugar) just to make it drinkable.  
  
Which is why I normally drank teas instead this was very sweet, very unlike anything I had ever tasted before. I set the drink down carefully on the rug before me and looked to the woman as she leaned toward Duo. "Allow me to see your palm my friend." She said softly, Duo complied placing his hand in hers. Making hers look ridiculously small in comparison. I blinked lazily as the warmth of the shop began to settle in my bones. I felt a sudden drowsiness, well not really drowsiness I reasoned, more of a languid feeling that settled in. The words passing between Duo and the fortune teller began to take back place in my mind. Going on temporary back burner as I gazed dreamily around the room. Absently I reached for the glass on the floor, taking a sip of the delightful drink.  
  
I found myself looking into the glass wondering lamely when I had emptied it. I looked up to ask her to refill my glass when I saw what shocked me out of my haze immediately. Dou had stood, but now pitched side ways his eyes shut lightly and his hair falling after him like a rope. I suddenly pitched forward, catching the braided boy in my arms my fingers instantly seeking out his pulse. Still beating firmly, my eyes a little bleary around the edge soared up an angry expression crossing my face when my blood ran cold. The girl was taking off her veil. Her blue eye shimmered like the flash of lightning while the black gleamed dully like a gem. I gasped as the panel of concealing material fell away to reveal not the face of a cheery young woman, but the solemn and cold gaze of a man...  
  
"What," I panted, my head was spinning and I was getting short of breath. What was happening? I ran things through my head and immediately realized what must have been the cause. He had drugged us with the coffee! "What have you used? Who are you!?" I growled, my grip on Duo was slipping as I myself fell slowly backward. The man kneeled before us moving to remove Duo from my grasp. I clutched all the tighter as I tried to stand. I fell, my knees having grown weak from the drug he must have used. This can't be happening! I cried in my mind, I drew my gun pointing it straight at the man's chest. "Don't come any closer. Or I will kill you." I said coolly, I sighted along the barrel. I may not have been one of the strongest of the pilots but my aim was superb only bettered by Heero and Trowa. I was having trouble now, my vision blurring slightly at the edges as the gun wavered. My voice echoed in my mind, ringing it with bells and whistles making my head ache.  
  
The man arched a brow, and a very amused expression came onto his handsome bronzed face. "You cannot kill your destiny sweet young prince. I will show you." "What?" I muttered. My fingers fell numb as my body's response to the drug quickened. He took Duo from my grasp as easily as if he were a rag doll, I looked frightened after Duo as he moved and placed him upon his pillow.  
  
When he moved back I raised the gun once again, using both arms to aim and I kneeled unsteadily. Sweat rolled down my face, the room seemed like an oven to me. He crawled to me on hands and knees until he was right before me. Then with out warning he threw my hands away, knocking the gun out of my already weak grasp. I protested weakly as he then pushed me down onto the pillow behind me. My breath caught as he lay fully on top of my, my eyes widening as my breath came in weaker shorter gasps. He smiled at me, amusement sparkling in his off colored eyes.  
  
"What are you talking about?" I asked huskily, my eyes were beginning to play tricks on me as I saw my captors incisors grow to points like the teeth of a vampire or animal. He chuckled running his hand through my hair and stopping when he was holding the back of my head. "Just what I said sweet prince," He paused and lifted my head closer to his. I could feel his hot breath on my lips and I suddenly realized with startling clarity what he was about to do. "And now I will show you." He pressed his lips firmly to mine, and I had no more than two minutes to realize that he tasted exactly like the coffee I had taken before my world went black.  
  
The first thing I realized was that their must have been and exceedingly large bird nearby, the other that it was with was squawking quite loudly. Oh well, I sighed snuggling back into my covers. Heero will shut it up. He doesn't like to be disturbed, especially after a night with Duo. Then that would ruin their morning too, unless they decided to share the shower. "You weren't supposed to give the potion to both of them! And what'd you do with the other one, o pervert of mine?" I gave pause just as I was about to drift off. That didn't sound like any of the team.  
  
"Why do you care, sister dearest? I didn't do anything to him that he would regret if that's what you mean. Though I won't say I wasn't tempted. You can't tell me he wasn't delicious looking."  
  
I raised my head up slightly and dared to peak open my eyes. I nearly bolted upright at the sight that greeted me. "Well it's not as if I don't have reason to question you. Remember that woman in Afghanistan?" There was a ruffle of cloth as the man moved. Blue eyes, startling blue eyes framed by a long fall of raven black hair. He shifted his feet and looked away moodily. "Well she was frightened; I simply wanted to comfort her." My eyes went back to the woman immediately. The onyx eye of the fortune teller was mirrored there only in duplicate. Long wavering white curls framed her face and her skin was as alabaster as mine, thou now it was slightly tinged pink with anger. "You call shoving your hand down the front of her blouse comfort? Father was furious! I never heard the end of it! 'He's your twin, you two have to work together. Respect the boundaries of family. And for god's sake keep him away from the girls!'" The boy looked nonchalantly at his fingernails then dusted an imaginary spec of dirt from the pristine white of his robe which was draped halfway on halfway off his muscled frame.  
  
"It's not my fault everyone expects you to stay all virginal during this task, why should I?" There was a loud smack, and a low growl. "What did you hit me for?!" "For being a continual ass that's what!" I looked on wide eyed as the two argued back and forth between each other. What in the world were they talking about? Father? Afghanistan? I decided to play the part of sleeper for a little while longer.  
  
The girl whom had claimed the man as a twin was really the exact opposite of her brother. Her looks were that of a fair Aryan lady, her skin and hair pale, her frame petite and slim. But her eyes were a startling onyx, almost as black as the deepest voids of space, and her violet robes, much more concealing than her brothers were made in a richly Greek Athenian style. Her brother on the other hand, was like something out of every girls (and yes even at one point his) most sensational dreams. He was built like a southerner, tall and tanned, his skin rippled with his every move as his muscles bunched and relaxed. He was not overly muscular but beautifully so, maintaining the build of an athlete.  
  
His hair was black as pitch, shining brilliantly with Hues of purple and blue, and his eyes burned with an intense powder blue, it almost looked white. His clothing, unlike his sister's moderate coverings, was provocative and daring. It very much resembled a kimono that Heero had once shown them, but it was pure white, the upper part of the chest hanging onto his shoulders as the material gaped, giving a tantalizing view of flesh until his navel, and then not again until mid-thigh.  
  
I blushed just sitting there looking at him. This was certainly great, and to think what would Duo say . . . Oh no!Duo! Suddenly I sprang into action not even thinking clearly I sprung to my feet and ran at the man. The girl broke off her scolding seeing me up her eyes widened and she whirled toward me. "He's up!" She cried, and the man whirled just in time to meet me as I charged into his mid section. I knocked him over, the feeling of satisfaction intensifying as I heard the breath whoosh from his stomach. Yes, I can do that. It's always assumed by my cool and kind demeanor that I'm some sort of Naïve little push over. I wouldn't have been able to be a gundam pilot if I hadn't been trained in at least some hand to hand combat, I can't figure out why no one saw that.  
  
He landed hard on the ground as I sprawled on top of him at impact my hands going to secure his wrists, straddling his chest. "How dar-!" I'm abruptly cut off with a startled "ung!" And he grasps my wrists rolling me over and pinning me beneath him. His hands meet and one secures both of mine as he takes his other and grasps me hard by the chin. I struggle to rip out of his grip when he suddenly lets himself fall on me and I stop my struggles cold with a shocked 'eep!' I can feel the rumble in his chest as he chuckles, his breath tingling on my neck. "I'm sorry, did I frighten you?" He practically purred it as he ran his one free hand over my stomach. I shivered, wriggling once again trying to get him off of me. "Get off! What do you-?" He nuzzled my neck with his cheek; the feeling of his soft skin against mine sent shivers down my spine. He gently licked my neck, causing me to gasp and squirm, and then he blew gently on the spot raising gooseflesh. "What's wrong? You were so eager to have me on the ground, why don't you seem to happy?" I felt my cheeks burn as he then began to move his hips against mine. "S-Stop! Get, get off." It came out less forcefully than it should have, I felt some thing of his stirring against me, and I realized to my utter mortification that it was his arousal. "I am little one, I am." He leaned down eye's trained on my lips and I resumed my thrashing, not entirely sure as to when I stopped.  
  
"You pervert!!" Suddenly my assailant was gone, and I struggled to my feet as fast as I could. The girl was standing over the fallen form of her brother, a large crochet mallet held in her hands as a large grotesque bump formed upon her brothers' brow. But, what? My head began to spin, what in all of Romafellor and hell was going on here? I raised a shaking hand to my head, what did that poison do to me? Am I delusional? Is this some kind of trick? Or a dream, I hadn't had one in quite a while, especially not so utterly strange and unnerving ( never before had any of my characters ever sexually harassed me, well except for maybe Trowa, but he isn't really a character of imagination now is he?) I stared on as the two took to bickering again. Enough of this, I wanted out, I needed answers. I wanted the bed I had chosen back at the base. And even more, I wanted my head to stop pounding. I stood then and with all my might shouted at the both of them. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!!!!!" My voice rang in the clearing for a minute as the duo stopped bickering. Both had fisted there hands in each others clothing and were almost nose to nose. The girl looked a little shocked, and then annoyance took over her face. Her brother mirrored the effect and suddenly they turned to each other shouting. "YOU MEAN HE DOESN'T KNOW!"  
  
AN: Yay! I finally got this done! Whoopee!! Now all you guys have to do is sit back and relax. I believe I'm on a roll! And don't worry, I'll be writing on the way to and from Mexico so I'll be getting a lot of stuff done! Ja Ne! 


	4. Chapter Four

Quatre chan in wonderland.

By: Vanacorien

Warnings and Disclaimer: Yaoi slight AU main parings are 1x2 and 3x4 side parings are 14,24,34,54,64, and last but not least 134. I do not own the gundam wing characters, but I can dream cant I?

AN: Hello! I have kept you waiting for some time now huh? I am sorry. But I hope you'll forgive me. I think this chapter is okay. I still need your approval of course but I think it'll work. Well any way sense I'm babbling, I'll just let you read the story. Oh by the way, I've tried my best to edit this sense my poor beta doesn't have time (or internet access). So I'm sorry for my grammar. See ya at the bottom!

Chapter Four of Quatre –chan in Wonderland 

While you were sleeping, the test of dreamers

I, Quatre Raberba Winner, pilot of the gundam Sand rock and heir to the Winner family dynasties and fortunes have never been this close to killing two people out of nothing but frustration. Well not entirely accurate, but close enough.

After my out burst the two finally seemed to come to terms on some thing. Letting her brother drop from where she had held him up by his robes she walked briskly over to me her face serious and a little dark. I stood my ground panting slightly from all the air it had taken when I had yelled. That and I was still getting over the shock of that man practically trying his best to seduce me in front of his sister. At least I hope it was his best, if he was better at it I might have been putty on the ground.

She bowed low before me, her face serious, and all emotions now firmly tucked away. "Forgive My brother and myself, you must be very confused as to why you were brought here." 'Understatement of the century.' I thought a little bitterly, but relaxed my stance a bit and nodded. "I have a few questions, the first of which being where is my friend? What have you done with Duo?" The man snorted looking my way. "We haven't done anything to your precious friend." I turned cold eyes to him and he smirked back. "Your friend is safe and sound sleeping in our shop." This didn't really reassure me as to his safety. Especially if _that_ guy had access to him. But I looked to the girl who appeared to be the saner (if either were to begin with) of the two. She nodded calmly and seated her self cross-legged on the smooth grass. "Do you have any other questions Quatre-sama?" She asked almost imperiously. I wondered at her use of the Japanese suffix and the implications to rank. But didn't ponder it too much and asked the next question that was burning on my mind, and it was most likely what I should have asked form the start. "Are you with either the Romfellor foundation or OZ?" The girl looked puzzled, and then gave a slant look in her brother's direction. He sighed, straightening from his position, he walked over slowly and sat next to his sister. "We are with neither boy." He said coolly. Aha! Then they were with the colonies! "Not quit." He said, a small smile appearing on his face. He crossed his arms over his chest and looked at me as my face reflected my surprise. "Quatre- Sama, we are not with those human organizations. We are not interested in your skills or career as a gundam pilot."

He paused for am moment and motioned me to sit. "Perhaps you would like a seat before I continue one with the explanation?"

I shook my head no and crossed my arms over my chest. "No, no more delays, if your not interested in my skills as a gundam pilot, and your neither with the colonies nor the alliance or Romfellor then there has to be some thing you want badly from me. If you went to all this trouble there must be some thing that you want, badly. I want to know what it is." The man smirked at me then, and chuckled lightly. Propping his chin on his closed fist as he looked me squarely in the eye. "What if I told you our mission here was to allow you to express all of _your_ wants?" He said smoothly. I blinked at him my mind puzzling? All of my want's? What in all of hell was he talking about? "I don't understand," I began. He smirked at me again, and I have to tell you it was getting damned annoying to see him just keep smirking at me like that.

He stood and I have to admit I stepped back wondering what he was going to do. Seeing as how my last experiences with him had been a bit to intimate for my tastes I really didn't relish the idea of being put in the same situation twice. Besides, he was starting to rub off annoyingly on me. He tossed his hair over his shoulder casually and the stood with a hand upon his hip. "Don't play coy little one. We both know exactly whom it is you want. It's not that hard to guess really, you have some pretty vivid dreams about him don't you?" I felt my face heat up as I gawked at him. I must have looked very amusing because I even heard his sister laugh. I snapped my jaw shut as he plastered this self-satisfied smirk on his face. "I – I have no idea who your talking about." I all but hissed I'm pretty sure my face was a pretty interesting shade of red.

He smiled widely. "You do know exactly who I speak of. His soft cinnamon hair. His piercing green eyes, his body so lithe and strong. A face chiseled to perfection with skin only slightly tanned. Are you telling me you don't have feelings for Trowa-kun?" I gaped at him. You cant really describe it any other way than that. Then my brain, which had been acting slower than usual today finally processed that he, had called my crush by name. "How do you know his name?" I asked breathlessly. My knees were folding under me and I suddenly sat down hard. How had they found out? I had never told anyone. Anyone but Duo. Ad he wouldn't do this to me. This was too far to be one of his jokes. "We know the names of all your comrades." He continued, sitting besides his sister once again he straightened his robes, face serious.

"You see Quatre-sama," continued his sister, oblivious to my shock. " We know the names of every one in this place. On the planet and in the colonies. Every one who dreams is connected to us. We are the guardians of humanities greatest wishes, desires, and fears." I starred at her numbly for a moment. "That's preposterous." I said dazedly. My head was spinning with this. I couldn't make sense of every thing. My mind was filled to capacity and about to explode. "You couldn't possibly, no human could . . ." I broke of, my mind coming to the only rational conclusion. And I asked my next question a little fearfully. "What are you?"

She smiled at me. This dark mysterious smile, and her onyx eyes twinkled merrily. "I believe you have heard of the legends. Those who dwell within the plain of sleep? The ones who guard over the dreamers of you world and guide them to there destinies?" I shook my head no. This couldn't be possible. Such mythical creatures had captured me? It wasn't possible. Even in the legends they had all died out. The dreamers of our world turning their backs on the religion that had sprouted them to life. They had died or fled high into the arcs of heaven to cast their spells from there. No. IT was not possible. "It is very possible Quatre-sama." She said, so softly, and then her smile grew wider.

"We have existed these hundreds of years past. Thou we do not monitor the dreams of mortals as often as we used to. Which is why yours struck us the most." I looked at her blankly for a moment. "Why? Why did my dreams strike you so? Is it because," I think I blushed again. My face began to heat and I looked down the ground. Digging my fingers into my pants leg. "Is it because he's another man? Is that why I'm here? So you can punish me for dreaming of another man?"

"Of course not." Her brother spoke from her side for the first time in this new vein of conversation. His face serious and his voice impassive. "The fact that you have love and desire for another man has nothing to do with it. It is the fact that you love him. So innocently, so completely. That attracted us. It has been centuries sense we have found anyone with a heart so pure. One who has fallen and cannot retake their feet. That is why we have come to offer you what you desire most." I starred at him for a moment and looked to his sister to see an identical set to her visage. They didn't really mean . . . They would grant him what he truly desired? But how? They couldn't.

"I wont!" I stood over them my feet suddenly finding ground once more and I became angry with my self. "I wont just take him like he's some kind of prize! That's not fair to him what of his feelings what of his wants? I couldn't do that to him simply because I –" the woman held her hand up for silence and my tirade died upon my lips. She looked up to me and smiled a slightly predatory smile. "Quatre-sama. We never said we would give Trowa-kun to you." I blinked owlishly at her for a moment. "But you just-."

"We said we would give you what you most desire." He said as he stood stretching his back. He grinned and looked me over like he did when I first saw him. "We never said it was going to be free." I looked from one to the other then slowly nodded my head. "What is it you wish me to do?" The woman looked pleased, and stood next to her brother. "You will be left in this world until we believe you have completed your task to it's fullest. We will not tell you what it is we wish from you. For that would defeat the purpose. Nothing in this world is ever what it seems and danger travels in abundance here. Live, and learn from this place all that you can. There will be many an obstacle you must face, and many things you must over come. Simply be true to your self. And fallow your heart."

"But don't get this wrong." Her brother cut in his voice impassive once again. "This is a gift and a chance to receive love from the one you want. However we cant force you. You have to want this for your self as well. So make the choice." I stood, silent as stone and I began to think. To turn things threw my head. I could have Trowa. I could use this chance to prove my self worthy of him. To finally feel his arms around me, to hear him whisper my name to me again and again. Or I could decline. Tell them to pick another. To grant the dreams and fantasies of another lucky person. Or I could return to my mission. Like I should. Pretend that this thing never happened and spend the rest of my life questioning my self. "Well Quatre-sama?"

I looked from one to the other. And slowly nodded my head. "I'll do it." She smiled brightly and approached me. Grasping my shoulder softly she kissed me gently on the cheek. I felt a strange surge of, some thing. It made my skin feel as if it rippled with energy and I gasped at the feeling. She backed away smiling once again and pointed to my neck. "That should give you bit of help along the way Quatre-sama." I looked down, puzzled as to what she was pointing too. There resting just below my color bone was a small silver bird. I couldn't really tell what it was. It's wings spread in a high arc, as it seemed to soar where it lay. The work was intricate, the tail feathers and wings lined with pale white gold and the body laced with the sparkle of some blue stone.

I starred at her for a moment in shock at the gift. And as I was about to question her of it, a bright shining light sprouted forth. Blinding in its intensity. I threw up my arms to block it, feeling a sudden gust of incredible wind as it whipped at me practically knocking me over. "Remember Quatre-sama, you must fallow your heart." I squinted my eyes as I tried to see them. But with the suddenness of it's appearance the light vanished. The winds began to die and I threw my arms down looking around wildly to see if I could find them. They were gone.

As I starred around the small green glade, the weight of what I had just done. Of what I had just agreed to do, fell fully upon my shoulders. I sank to my knees, sitting on bent legs in the long grass as one thought ran through my head. Now what am I going to do?

To be continued . . .

AN: Hey! I was getting more reviews for Q-chan in Wonderland than Never Stop so I decided to update this one next. It's no big deal. I'm kinda stuck on Never stop anyway. Oh as for my WW II fic, I'm putting that on hold until I get more time to do research on the Annex of France.

As I said, I want it to be as historically correct as I can get it. That and I haven't been able to get that far on it. Well in any case I hope you like this chapter. Reviews are greatly appreciated. Thank you.

Notes for the suffix's and my dream creatures.

Sama- Lord, one whose station is much higher than yours. Such as Sesshomaru –Sama, in English translates Lord Sesshomaru.

Kun- A suffix used for a male friend or acquaintance. Such as my friend Jayme-kun, the female suffix for an acquaintance or friend is chan like my friend and Beta reader Jazzy-Chan.

As for what my Oc's were. I have no Idea. I don't know if there were any kinds of mythological creatures like that in Arabic mythology. But I do know some cultures around the world believe in creatures or gods who control dreams and such. I couldn't figure out what to call them so I decided to leave them nameless. As for the characters them selves I decided to wait on naming them. As I'm pretty sure some thing will come to me eventually.

I hope you're not too disappointed. Maybe I'll redo this some day if it doesn't impress you. Oh well that'll happen when it happens.

Owari


	5. Chapter Five

Quatre-chan in wonderland

By: Vanacorien

A/N: Hello all you lovely people! I got reviews on this one and sense I'm kinda stuck on Never stop. I figured I might as well try to start chapter 5 of QCIWL. I will tell you now, my beta Jazzy cannot use her computer as it is constantly invaded by her siblings. There fore. If there are grammatical errors. I am sorry. I am beta-ing this my self until a time when she can make her self available to me. Now with out further adou, here it is!

Chapter five : A walk on the wild side.

Eventually I had to move. The circulation to my bent legs was begging to suffer and my stomach started groaning loudly for food. Slowly I stood, wobbling due to the loss of feeling in my legs. I stretched slowly as the thought of where to go from here entered my still primarily shell shocked mind. All things considered I had not only abandoned my mission, but I had also abandoned my friend to the hands of those creatures for a shot at true love. Now that I thought more and more about it, I began to feel guilty for making such a selfish choice. Slowly I began to walk in small circles stretching my still some what numb legs and feeling the beginnings of dread pool in my stomach. If the safe house is attacked and Heero and Wufei have to try to take both our gundams, they'll be considerably slowed and there chances of escape impaired. How ever it was the thought of what Heero would do to me if he found Duo in the hands of that filthy letch that really made my palms sweat.

Suddenly deciding that I would let these things weigh on my mind latter I stopped moving in circles long enough to weigh my options. I could go in any direction I wanted really. The forest wasn't too dense on either side of the clearing and both seemed fairly bright and sunny. Looking closer, I could see that the path in front of me was a little bit more traveled than the one behind me. My stomach growled again and I was dosed with a small reality check. If I were going to be staying here for any amount of time, I would have to be able to eat. I didn't have my gun. I suppose they had kept it with them or some thing (probably good, sense I would have shot that lecherous basterd for touching me). But I certainly couldn't hunt or the like with out any weapons. And at least if I came in contact with a village I might be able to trade some work for food. My mind set , I strode for ward into the thin under brush battering it away carefully so as not to catch on the robe I still wore as part of my disguise. "So now it begins." I whisper to my self. And grin at the childish thrill of adventure I suddenly feel. This will be . . .

"The most idiotic, stupid, moronic, worst thing I could have ever agreed to or concocted." I shivered again and grumbled lightly to my self as the rain poured down harder, stinging my scalp with it's harsh beating and sending sheets more of liquid down and threw my already soaked clothing. I stumbled, a little blindly sense the light has faded stepping deep into a mud puddle and cursing my luck yet again. It had gone quit well for most of the day , it had been sunny and bright and the path had been smooth and clear. I had high hopes after I had stumbled onto a road of sorts. Though the wheel ruts were odd and I had yet to really see any one I still had high hopes.

That crashed and burned quickly after I had seen a thunder head coming my way. Now it must have been night due to the total lack of light and I could barely see the road let alone where I was going. I shivered harder and wrapped my arms around my self stumbling a bit in the pot holes that I couldn't see. I looked ahead and squinted my eyes a bit as I tried to see any thing of consequence. Nothing, not on the road ahead of me nor behind me. The only thing of any note what so ever was the large aged tree towering over the road to my right. I shuddered again and looked around one more time. Nothing. I sighed and stumbled over to the tree shaking my head like a dog to dislodge some of the cold water. The tree was a giant. It's trunk looked to be as wide as a cabin and twice as tall as any sky scraper I had seen. Sighing I huddled to my self and leaned back against the tree. Thanks to the think canopy it was much dryer under there and a bit less muddy though not by much on either account. My feet hurt a bit , I had been walking all day which I didn't often do. And my back and shoulders hurt as well. I slide down the trunk until I was sitting with me knees to my chest and my arms crossed over them.

Looking out at the rain cold and shivering ,I couldn't help but think this wouldn't be happenings if I had refused their offer. I wouldn't be out here, drenched and almost certainly bound to wake up with a cold. I wouldn't be sitting here under some bloody tree wearing an old robe that smelt like wet camels , with my stomach growling piteously. I wouldn't be looking for a chance to make Trowa fall in love with me. And I certainly wouldn't be sleeping on the ground. I stopped as my mind went back and pointed out the key term there, I wouldn't be looking for a chance to make Trowa fall in love with me. No, that is one thing I cant blame them for. I was looking for a way to get to him way before this laps in judgment took place. Now, I had simply realized it.

Sighing I shook my head and sat up resolutely straighter. No more of this whining. I had accepted this and it most certainly was too late to turn back now. I relaxed my self against the tree feeling the warm spot my body heat was making against the wood. Crossing my arms over my chest I shivered just one last time be fore I closed me eyes. Curling my legs to my body I laid in a loose ball at the base of the grand old tree and shivering fell asleep.

I'm not sure what had woken me up first exactly, one second I was entwined in the thankful blanket of sleep given oblivion the next I was wide awake as though a shot had been fired. Wait, that's because a shot had been fired. What the hell?! I sprang to my feet great full for the height of the tree's branches other wise I would have banged my head soundly. I stood totally still not once taking my eyes from my surroundings . I was barely breathing by the time I heard some thing over to my left. I looked over quickly but was totally and completely unprepared for what I saw there. "Hello , little kitty, Want to play?"

AN: Sorry to cut this so short. I wanted to add a lot more to this chap but decided not too. It's almost midnight and my sleep meter lately has sucked. Just so you know I have been trying to update . I've been working on Never Stop every so often and it didn't take me this long to finish this chapter off ( weather that's a good thing or not beats me ) . Any how , like usual, I'll be updating as much as fast as possible. Thank you , and please leave a review. That just might give me some inspiration to right.


End file.
